I Belong with You
by ShippingLord420
Summary: Link is broken after Tatl leaves him, luckily Romani invites him to stay. Romani x Link, Cremia x Link DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

**First Fanfiction! Yay! Okay, so I've been pretty hooked on most of Blizzard Saga's fanfictions, and they are pretty great. So I've been inspired by him to make this one. Anyway, here are the disclaimers.**

 **I in no shape or form own The Legend of Zelda, Majora's Mask. I also do not own any of the characters, and they all belong to Nintendo.**

 **Without further ado, I present to you my story.**

* * *

The boy from Kokiri Forest sighed. After countless cycles, he had FINALLY prevented the moon from falling. Everything was swell. The Happy Mask Salesman had vanished, Majora's Mask in hand. Skull Kid had returned to normal, and Tatl had left with Skull Kid. The latter one, of course, broke Link. Not only had Navi left him, but now Tatl had bid her goodbyes as well. Both of his guardians were gone. He looked behind him. Anju had just had her wedding ceremony, kissing the now grown Kafei. He smiled. Their love was pure and true, and as he had gotten the Couple's Mask, he witnessed it.

As he was about to call Epona, a familiar voice called out to Link. "Grasshopper!" Romani ran up to him, frowning. "Where are you going? You still have to eat the amazing food after the carnival!"

Link had totally forgotten about Romani and her sister, Cremia. Cremia and Anju were close friends, so obviously she would have brought her sister. The sight of Romani always cheered him up. Her feisty yet carefree attitude was infectious. However, today wasn't like the other times. "Romani, please, I have to go."His voice was low and quiet.

This threw the girl off. Link didn't talk as much as she did, but his voice was _never_ small. She would have interrogated him more, but she decided to keep things simple. "Where do you have to go?"

"Back to Hyrule, where I really live."

"Hyrule?" She said with a small giggle. "You are making up places so you can escape the wedding, aren't you?" Before he could retort, she grabbed his hand. "Come on, come on!" Romani ran to the east side of the town, and into Chateau Romani. Normally, the place wouldn't have been open, but it was the day of the carnival. The Rosa sisters were performing the dance that Link had thought them, and they got plenty of applause as expected.

Romani glanced back at Link. He had certainly had been enjoying himself. She didn't want to spoil the mood, but she attempted to start up a small conversation. "Romani was wondering why you were all depressed."

Link jumped a little, surprised by her voice. Recovering, he managed to speak. "Oh. Well, my friend Tatl…well, she left. And, uh, I don't have anywhere to go. I mean, the way I came from is blocked off for good. I tried to open the door that was blocking my way, even with the help of.." he coughed, "a goron."

A silly yet enthusiastic grin popped up on her face. She didn't know why, but she thought it was a good idea. After all, Link was her closest friend. Plus, having a roommate would be nice. "Ooh! Ooh! You should stay with Romani, isn't that right, Sister?"

Cremia, who was quite close to the two looked back as she heard her be mentioned. She had been listening to the whole conversation, but she didn't want to be rude. After all, Link and Romani both were both 12, contrasting to Cremia, being 17. "Romani, I know you two are close friends, however, we should see Link's opinion in this. Personally I would be fine." She muttered, "But splitting the rooms would be a bit difficult..."

Link, who had been listening for the most of the conversation decided to speak up. "I would love to stay with you guys! Of course, I don't want to be of any trouble."

Romani's face lit up with happiness. She squealed as she literally pounced on the poor boy. It wasn't like he couldn't take her weight; he had his power bracelet. Link and Romani both started laughing, enjoying themselves to the fullest at the carnival.

* * *

 **And that's all for this chapter. It was a tad bit on the short side, right? Next chapter is in the making as we speak. Anyway, reviews are appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I actually got one review I published this, which is great, because I only published this when? A few hours ago? XD  
Anyway, this one is a bit more romance, I hope you enjoy!**

 **I don't own Zelda and the characters.**

* * *

The carnival ended on a great note. Everyone ate, danced, played, and had a great time. As it got dark, Link, Romani, and Cremia had gotten into the horse. Of course, Cremia was the only one capable of actually driving the thing, thus Link and Romani had gotten in the back of the carriage. Romani and Link were laughing, talking and were just acting like kids in general.

By the time they had reached Romani Ranch, Link and Romani were already asleep. Cremia smiled at her sister. She was happy that she had found a friend. "Hey...we're here." She said gently. Link's eyes fluttered open, blinking a few times before fully awakening. Romani was sound asleep, however. Link laughed. He had always learned to be aware, since he always rested in dangerous places. "Link, do you mind if you take Romani to her room? You should know where it is. I have to put away the goods from the carnival."

"Okay, I will."

"Thanks."

Cremia went back into the house, with bags in her hand. Link gulped. He didn't really know. If this was the Deku Princess, he would have just used a bottle. But, this was a girl. A girl his age. He looked back at the house. Slowly, he picked her up bridal-style, walking into the house. Trying not to wake her up, he set her on the mattress. As he was about to leave the room, he took a good look at the girl sleeping on the bed.

He was much closer to the girl now. The place was quiet enough to for her breathing to be audible. "C-Cute…" Link muttered, his cheeks turning pink. For a few moments, he just stood there, eying Romani, laughing every time she made a noise.

"Link! Where are y-" Cremia entered the room,seeing Link stand in front of Romani's bed. Of course, the noise woke her up.

"What's going….Grasshopper? Why are you in Romani's room?" Romani said, half asleep.

"Gah-well, you see, Cremia! And...put you in room!" He sputtered, trying his best not to look odd, or creepy.

"Link, it has been 45 minutes since we got here." Cremia said, laughing. "Anyway, now that we are all up, we should decide how to split the rooms. My plan was me and Romani share a room, while Link has the other one. That way it would save us the trouble of taking the other mattress out of the storage room."

Romani puffed up her cheeks, now fully awake. "No! Grasshopper and Romani are going to be in the same room!"

Cremia sighed. "Romani, you can't," she turned to Link. "You know why not, right?" Link simply shook his head.

"N-No, sorry."

"Alright, let me explain. Romani is a girl. Link is a boy. It isn't right for you guys to share a room."

Romani didn't understand. Well, she did, in a way, but they would be sleeping in two different beds, so there wouldn't be a problem, right? At least, that's what she thought. Cremia was about to speak, but Romani hugged Link's arm tightly. "Sister, please!"

"Alright...fine."

"Yay!" The little sister hugged her elder sister, jumping up and down in happiness. Link pulled his collar a little. He never slept in a room other than himself. How would that work?

"Link, I hope you don't mind bringing the mattress here." Cremia said, looking down at Link.

"No problem!" He said with a smile.

After a good hour or so, Link's bed was finally ready. "You two get rest as much rest as you can." Cremia said, turning the lights off and closing the door.

Link and Romani's beds had a gap in between. Link turned the other side, trying not to act casual. It was silent for a while, until Romani's voice chirped, "Hey, Grasshopper."

"Yeah?"

"Is this the first time you ever slept with a girl before?"

Link hesitated. "Um...yeah. I never actually slept with anyone else in the house before.."

Romani giggled. "Well, it's Romani's first time with a boy, too. Romani doesn't really talk to boys, so she's really excited that a boy is going to live with us!"

Link melted. That giggle was oh-so-adorable. It always gave him a funny feeling. A warm, tingling feeling inside. He heard Romani say something else again. "Good night...Grass.." The rest was just a mumble. Link smiled, slowly going to sleep.

* * *

"Mmmnnn…" Link turned a little, only to feel small breaths hitting his face. He slowly woke up seeing Romani right in front of him. His face turned red. "R-Romani…." Romani also woke up, yawning.

"Oh, Grasshopper. You woke up!" Romani said with a smile. She didn't seem to have a problem that a boy, her age, was sharing the same bed.

"Romani…! What are you doing in my bed..?!" Link almost shouted.

"Mmm, well, Romani got cold during the night. Sister told me that huddling makes warmth, so Romani huddled!"

Link was about to get out of bed, until Romani grabbed him again. "Romani seriou-" He was cut short by the red haired girl embracing him. "W-Wha…?"

"It's cold…" Romani squeezed him tighter.

Link, still mortified, slowly calmed down. "I guess…just a little bit longer." Romani smiled as she continued to hug Link.

* * *

 **I hope that was good enough. Honestly, this fanfiction was made to be Romani x Link, but Cremia _will_ appear later on! Once again, if you liked it, please leave a review. Thank you for those who followed this and read this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter! Thank you for all the reviews and stuff. Glad to see you enjoy my writing c:**

 **Anyway, I don't own Nintendo, Zelda, characters, blah blah blah.**

 **Minor cursing in this chapter. But there is only one, so... xD**

* * *

Link helped Romani in the barn, getting the daily chores done twice as fast. "That should do." Link wiped the sweat off his face. Romani grinned.

"Grasshopper!"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna go out with me?"

Link blushed. "W-W-Wait, what do you mean….go out?"

"Somewhere else! Romani wants to go outside!"

Link sighed in relief and disappointment. He thought for a second. There were many places they would go. Woodfall, for its exotic beauty. Great Bay, for the calming waves,, and many other places, but Romani's voice overshadowed his thoughts. "Clock Town!"

"Clock Town? Are you sure?" Clock Town was a common place. He could take her anytime.

"Yep! Sister and I don't go that much." Romani ran out of the barn, Link keeping up with her. "Let's use your horsie!" Romani said, stroking Epona.

Link laughed to himself at her innocence. "Okay then." He got up on the mare, helping Romani up. "Hyaah!" The horse made its way out of the ranch.

As Epona started to gallop, Romani grabbed around Link's waist. "Woah! Your horsie is fast!"

"I know! It was the fastest horse in Hyrule!" He paused for a second. "You know, you remind me of Malon." Link said, turning his head.

"Who's Malon?" The young Malon counterpart said.

"She's a girl back in Hyrule. She had her own ranch, she knew that song you taught me, and she looks exactly like you!" Link knew she wouldn't believe him. He was just spouting nonsense at this point.

"Was she pretty?"

"Oh, was she! She had flowing, orange hair, a pretty smile, beautiful, blue eyes…" Link trailed off, sighing dreamily. He heard quiet giggles behind him. Slowly he realized what he had said, his face was now covered in a shade of pink. "W-Wait! No!"

Just then, Epona stopped. They made it to Clock Town. Romani got off the horse. "Come on!" Link sighed, as they made their way through the South Clock Town Entrance. "Wow...look at that Clock Tower…" Romani said, pointing at the iconic location.

He smiled back at her. Without warning, Link ran off to a deku flower. Out sprouted a Deku Scrub. Romani saw them both talking, exchanging something, then the Deku Sprout leaving the flower. "Grasshopper! What did you do?

He held out a shimmering blue rock."I got you this Moon Tear. It's a rare rock that people give to people they are close to...I think."

Romani blushed and accepted it. "Ehehe thanks! I'll keep this with me forever!"

Link was glad that she accepted the gift. Spending 200 rupees just to see her smile was worth more than anything.

"Wait here, I need to get more rupees." Romani didn't walked to another road, leading to West Clock Town. She decided to talk to some other people in the town, even playing with the dog outside the clock tower. A tall figure approached the girl from the back. She turned around smiling at the stranger.

The voice spoke.

"Me?"

The figure grabbed her shoulder, as Romani shouted an enthusiastic "Okay!"

* * *

Link came back, with Romani no where to be seen. "Romani!" The Hylian hero yelled out, searching desperately for the girl. He searched everywhere in South Clock Town, eventually moving to East Clock Town inquiring everyone.

He opened the door to the Stock Pot Inn, asking Anju where she was. "Have you seen Romani?!" Link choked out, his voice filled with worry and anger.

"Oh yes, she and that troupe leader were sharing a room." Anju said, as if nothing was wrong. Link couldn't believe it. Romani could be hurt, or worse! He remembered how Ingo tortured Malon, making her work so hard, pushing her over her limits, beating her at times. He shuddered.

He was getting enraged. He didn't want the same happening to her.

"I'm going to kill that...that... **bastard**." He walked up to the second floor, his blood boiling. He ran to the room, and slammed it open.

"Romani!"

"Grasshopper?"

He looked around, not seeing what he expected. The Rosa sisters, Guru Guru, and Gorman were watching Romani sing Epona's song. Everyone in the room looked drowsy, as well.

"Uh, what's going on here?" Link said, slowly putting away his sword.

said that they needed another performer for his show." Romani said guiltily. "Romani should have told you."

"Dear Hylia…" Link muttered. Link walked up to her, grabbing both of her shoulders. "Don't...don't do that again. Please." He was panting hard.

"Romani. Come back next week. For the show. Get plenty of practice." Gorman said, waving sleepily.

"Okay!" Romani closed the door. She turned to a tired Link. "Romani is sorry…Romani didn't mean to make you worry!"

"It's alright. So, care to fill me in?" Link said, both of them now walking out the Inn.

"So, Romani was waiting for you, then a tall man came! His name was Gorman, but Mr. Moustache sounded better. So, he said that his brothers said Romani sings good. That's why he recruited Romani for his performance!" She was happy about it. Maybe singing in front of a large audience excited her.

Link was glad that she was safe, and having fun. "Alright. You wanna go back and inform Ms. Cremia?"

"Yeah, Romani is getting tired. Plus, she wants to keep the Moon Tear safe."

The two walked out of Clock Town and rode back to Romani Ranch, informing Cremia about the events that happened. Of course, excluding the Romani getting lost part.

The two got ready for bed. "Goodnight, Romani."

"Goodnight, Grasshopper."

In the middle of the night, Romani got up, Moon Tear in hand. Still in her bed, she whispered to herself, "Thank you so much for today, Grasshopper. Romani will never forget this."

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter. Finally, some plot! In this fic, I'm mostly focusing on Romani x Link, though there will be _some_ Cremia x Link soon. I have it all planning out. Reviews are much appreciated, as it will help me improve more. **

**Also, big thanks to those who reviewed, followed, and to that one person who actually favorited this story. It really helps me.**

 **~ShippingLord420**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Sorry if I didn't update this, but quality quantity. That's the reason why I took some time on this one.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, or any of its characters. I also don't own any locations. Some explicit stuff is in this chapter.**

* * *

Link couldn't sleep peacefully at night. The events from the day before still were flashing in his mind, particularly Romani singing. That melody, that same melody that reminded him of all the times he rode in Hyrule Field, getting place to place, saving Hyrule. He needed to see them again. All of his friends….Navi. Even it was one last time. He slight fluttering was heard. That same fluttering that he could recognize in a second. He was about to grab that glowing ball of light. He was almost there, just almost-."Navi!" He woke up abruptly. He panted, looking at the bed beside him. Romani was clenching the blue rock in her glanced at the window. A hint of light was showing at the horizon.

Silently, Link walked out of the room gearing up entirely, looking at Romani one last time before heading out. Closing the door out the house as slowly as he could, he rode Epona out the ranch, and through the field. He ignored the monsters and rupees along the way; he simply didn't have time for them. He gazed at the horizon as he dismounted Epona. Light was spreading across the sky fast now. He had no time to waste. He ran straight to the Clock Tower, opening the huge doors.

He gulped. This was the second time he arrived without the Mask Salesman down the cold,metal stairs felt long than it did last time, and the short hallway seemed to drag on. He was now face-to-face with the door. He gulped as he used his small hands to pry the door, but to no avail. Although it didn't work last time, using the Goron's Mask may help.

The transformation was slightly painful, but it wasn't important now. Using his stronger, Goron hands, he tried to pry the door open once more, although the attempt failed. He was running out of options. He shuffled through his masks, and gasped as he saw one. "The fierce deity…" He put the mask on, the warrior's spirit now coursing through his body. He had little to no control over its actions, for it only relied on Link's wanting to leave. He slashed his broadsword at the door, repeatedly. "Just….let…me…...go!" A much mature voice said in Link's body. He kept this up. He had to leave. But the realization crept up on him. It wasn't working. Link took the mask off, and grabbed his Ocarina.

He played six notes. The same six notes that her friend, Saria, thought him. he knew it wasn't going to work. But he could only hope. "Link!"

Link couldn't believe it. He knew that voice, even if it had been months since he last heard it. It was none other than Saria, from Kokiri Forest. "Saria!" he screamed with happiness.

"Link? Link! Are you there?" Link tilted his head. He screamed 'Saria'. How did was he not heard? He tried again.

"Saria! I'm here! Link is here!"

"Link, stop playing with me. Please. I want to hear your voice." Her voice was on the verge of breaking down.

"Saria! Listen to me! I'm in Termina! Its a way through the Lost Woods! Send help!"

"Term-?"

The voice was cut off. Link tried playing the six notes once more, but its use was already done. He tried it multiple times afterwards, but it would never work. Link couldn't hold it back anymore. He started to sob rapidly. He'd be stuck in Termina forever, no matter how he tried. He didn't realize how many hours passed.

* * *

The door to the Clock Tower opened. It appeared to be a guard. "There he is. I'll take care of 'im." Walking down the stairs, he tried to approach Link. "'Hey, kid. Two girls were lookin-"

The Hylian hero threw a deku nut at him. He was far too enraged to care about anyone from Termina at the moment. After recovering, the guard left. "Kid has anger issues. I'm not gonna take care of 'im!" Link wore his stone mask. Anyone who would have arrived wouldn't notice him now.

After another while, the door creaked open, and shut silently. Small footsteps pattered on the floor. A familiar figure entered the heard a small voice squeak. "Grasshopper? Are you there?"

Link ignored the voice. His own sobs drowned out the voice anyway. "Grasshopper? Is that you? Romani is worried." Link gasped upon hearing his pet name, he tried to stop his sobs and hyperventilation, but the latter one was a tad bit hard to stop.

Romani was right in front of Link now. Disappointed that she couldn't find him, she decided to sit against the door. Link already occupied the space, so Romani was now sitting on his lap. "Woah!" She exclaimed. The air felt like….someone's lap? Experimenting, Romani bounced around. "Someone left an invisible chair for Romani to sit on~!"

Link's face was as red as the girl's hair. "Romani!" Link said, pushing her off. Of course, the mask fell off from the force off the push. "What are you doing?!"

Romani observed his face. His eyes were slightly dug in, tear marks were trailing now his cheeks, which were a deep, deep, red. She got a better look at her surroundings. All sorts of masks were thrown across the floor. A blue Ocarina was somewhere in the corner. "G-Grasshopper, what happened? Why are you crying?"

Link started to hyperventilate again. "I almost did...I almost made contact with Hyrule…! Saria heard what I said! She did! She did!" He started to cry once more. During that time, Link forgotten that he was a hero. He forgotten everything he had done. And in the first time in forever, Link was acting like the child he was.

Unexpectedly, Romani pulled Link's head into her chest. "It's okay, Grasshopper."

* * *

It took Link some time, but slowly, but surely, he remembered what he was doing. He was also in an awkward position that he was in the second day, although his head wasn't quite in a cushiony spot. And just as he was about to pull away, another figure entered the Clock Tower. "Romani? Link, where are you?" As she turned to the left, she saw what her sister and the hero were doing.

"S-Sister!"

"Ms. Cremia, it's not what it looks like!"

"I've seen what you two are doing! You two are both grounded!"

Romani ran to her sister, holding her hand. Link quickly picked up his gear and walked out of the tower. Link got on his beloved Romani was about to mount Epona with him, her elder sister intervened. "Oh no you don't, little lady. You're staying in the carriage with me." She turned to Link. "You. You stay right behind."

Link nodded nervously. As they made their way back to the ranch, he glanced at the sky. The moon was already out. How long was he inside? His mind was onto more important things; Saria. he definitely heard her reply, 'Term'. Did she hear her? Would they come for him? Why did Link feel even fuzzier when Romani hugged him? He blushed at the last question.

They made their way to the ranch. Cremia knew that Link didn't eat anything since, perhaps the morning. "Link. Freshen up and get ready for dinner."

Link blinked. Even though he didn't eat anything throughout the whole day, he wasn't feeling hunger nor thirst. "I don't need to eat."

Cremia, normally would insist him, but the look that he gave him, that hollow smile, shut her up. Just as Romani was about to head into her room, Cremia spoke. "Romani, you are sleeping in my bed tonight."

Romani groaned. "Fine...Can Romani get something?"

Cremia sighed. "I suppose so."

Romani squealed as she ran up to her room. It took her a while, as she was probably speaking with Link. Nonetheless, she brought the Moon Tear. "Sister, can you make a necklace for me?"

Cremia gasped as her eyes scanned the rock. "My word, isn't that the very rare Moon Tear?" She took the stone out of her hand, examining it thoroughly. "Romani! How did you get this?!"

Her sister just smiled. "Link bought it for me~!"

The elder sister grabbed the Moon Tear to her room, taking her sister with her. She set the stone aside on her bedside table, turning off the lamp as they both settled onto the bed. Romani fell asleep fairly quickly, but Cremia didn't. All she could think of was the hug that Romani gave to Link. Although she didn't have much time to see it, she did see where Link's head was resting. The hug was of a similar fashion she did when the green clad hero saved her milk bottles from the bandits.

An emotion started to build up inside of Cremia. She had this feeling when Anju married Kafei, although it was much greater. Was she…jealous of her sister? She shook her head mentally. Link was just a boy, and was five years younger than her. He was the same age as Romani, twelve. And just like she had been called, Romani spoke. "Grasshopper...stop tickling me…" Small giggles were heard from had now decided her verdict. She adjusted her pillow, for tomorrow she would punish the two of them.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter 4! Excuse any typos, It took me around two hours to write this one. I told you, you would get a little Link x Cremia ;^)**

 **Reviews are to be appreciated. Until next time, my friends!**

 **~ShippingLord420**


End file.
